


"You will die at the hands of the Crown Prince."

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Category: I'm the Heroine
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: A possibility of what might come next after Chapter 4.





	"You will die at the hands of the Crown Prince."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, with all the villainess and isekai manga I read, here’s a speculation of what might happen next! >u

“What would you do if you were suddenly told this, Gabriella?” Lady Rosally smiled as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
“My-My lady?” I stammered. Me? Die by the crown prince’s hands? That’s not how the story went. If anyone died, it would have been the villainess, Lady Rosally herself. But Lady Rosally wouldn’t know that right?  
  
But then again... she knew my real name, Gabriella Lylith. At this point of the story, I was supposed to be just “Riri”, a mere maid.  
  
“I’m sorry, my lady, I don’t quite understand the question...”  
  
Rosally gave a dark smile. “You’re quite dull, aren’t you? I’ve addressed you as Gabriella _thrice_ so far, and you still haven’t noticed, Dear **Riri**?” The smile fell from her face.  
  
“Gabriella Lylith,” she continued sternly. “You dare to rebuke the order of the royal family and crawl back to Britany’s soil? I shall have you imprisoned and sent to be judged immediately.”  
  
She took another sip of her tea. “I expect those who helped you sneak into my premises shall also be punished under imperial law. Who was it that recommended me to hire you, again?” She paused in thought. “Ah, yes, Viscountess Orchid. Such a shame, I heard news that the Orchid house was recently blessed with a baby boy. It’s quite saddening when a child has to grow up without the loving embrace of a mother, is it not?

**Author's Note:**

> More information on "I'm the Heroine" can be found here: https://www.mangaupdates.com/series.html?id=173524
> 
> At the moment, Ch. 4 is the most recent update for the series, and that was uploaded in Oct 2020. I have a speculation that this series may have been dropped, hmm.
> 
> Unfortunate, since this did seem to have some potential: a Strong Female Lead that was isekaid, and a villainess who time-traveled and knows of the plot.
> 
> The last words of the comic so far were "You will die at the hands of the Crown Prince." by the villainess, Marianna Rosally. Someone else commented that that was such a stupid thing for the villainess to do, something like, 'wow she died and got a second try at life, and is still being mean like she was before, that's stupid.'
> 
> But that got me thinking.... what if the villainess WASN'T being stupid?? What if she was actually cunning??
> 
> But i feel like my expectations are a bit too high, ahhaaa...


End file.
